Muñequita Soltera/ES
For the english version of this story go to Dolly Molly. Audrey Parvus estaba convirtiendo diez este año. El ocho de mayo fue el domingo y era sábado por la tarde. Audrey, siendo terrible en lanzar indirectas, su madre la llevó a los ciento noventa y nueve tiendas, dejando a elegir su propio regalo de cumpleaños. "Ahora, con tan sólo mirar alrededor y que me haga saber si usted ve algo que le busca en las novelas de allá." Su madre le había dicho una chuchería aquí, una curiosidad allí,. Era una tienda pequeña y pintoresca Audrey. no sabía qué regalarle, había tantas cosas para elegir. había casi se decidió por un juguete conejo de peluche cuando lo vio en el escaparate. una hermosa muñeca vieja victoriana, con el cabello castaño y ojos marrones, con un vestido rojo con ribetes azules. "Oh, ella es tan bonita!" Dijo, asombrado de la belleza de la muñeca. Ella felizmente saltó a su madre y la blandió la muñeca. La Sra. Parvus planteó la muñeca para arriba como Audrey hizo. "Wow, algo como esto en una simple tienda de noventa y nueve centavos? Usted puede comprar, querida." Ella se la devolvió a Audrey, que dirigía al viejo cajero. "Me gustaría comprar esta muñeca, por favor, señor," preguntó cortésmente. El hombre viejo miró de soslayo a la muñeca y dijo: "Oh, no, usted no quiere que la muñeca.” Confundida, ella preguntó: "¿Qué? Por supuesto que quiero esta muñeca.” Él sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Bueno, está bien, pero ..." Sus siguientes palabras fueron masculló entre dientes. Ella tomó la muñeca del mostrador y se aferró a ella como la Sra. Parvus pagó por unos cuantos libros. De camino a casa, no podía dejar de mirar a la muñeca. Tales características ornamentales, hecho con una precisión perfecta! Tal una muñeca hermosa necesitaba un nombre. "... Soltera. Su nombre es Soltera." Se abrazó a la muñeca apretada en el camino a casa. Tras una inspección más cercana, incluso después de llegar a casa, se dio cuenta de un defecto. Molly tenía un dedo extra en su mano derecha. Audrey fijado esto como raro, pero nada es perfecto. Después de jugar con la muñeca durante todo el día, que era la hora de acostarse a las 2100. La muñeca era de porcelana, así que dejó Soltera en la mesa de la sala para jugar después del desayuno. Su madre le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue por las escaleras a su dormitorio. Fines Preciosas Audrey tenía sueños hermosos, su forma de tocar con una Soltera viviendo en un prado y los sueños como eso. Entonces se despertó, chasquido de audición. Chasquido pasos minúsculos, pero audible. Ellos crecieron en volumen, sonando como si se estaban acercando a la habitación de Audrey. Luego estaba murmurando tono alto. Audrey dejó gimiendo y escuchó con atención. "... primer paso, Soltera está en el segundo paso, Soltera está en la tercera." Negándose a aguantar más, Audrey le gritó, "¡Mami, mami! Venga rápido!" Los pequeños pasos crepitaba a medida que la Sra. Parvus corrió a la habitación de su hija. "¿Qué, qué, qué?" "Mamá, me oyó pasos y creo que era Soltera!" Su madre suspiró, satisfecho por haber despertado a las 2315 por la noche. Tomó Audrey y encendió la luz en la sala. Soltera no había movido ni un milímetro de su posición. Audrey infelizmente volvió a la cama mientras su madre se fue a descansar. Se las arregló para hacer 30 minutos de descanso antes de la canción cantar canto y chasqueando devuelto. Los cánticos continuaron las tres. "Soltera está en el cuarto paso, Soltera está en el quinto paso, Soltera está en el sexto." Llamar a su madre otra vez, Audrey insiste en que cree que su Soltera quién está haciendo los ruidos. Otro chequeo de Soltera revela ningún cambio. "Audrey Verónica Parvus, me estoy cansanda de esta ley. Soltera es una muñeca, ella no puede caminar, no puede hablar, y no hay nada que temer." Audrey miró inquieto a Molly. Cuanto más miraba, la expresión más de Molly miró malicioso. "Tengo que trabajar horas extras mañana, y usted tiene la guardería, así que por favor, dormir y olvidarse de Soltera. Ella parece menos miedo durante el día."Ah ... ah ... está bien, mamá." Ella hoscamente sube las escaleras hacia su habitación y se encuentra en la cama. Ella logra dormir un poco cuando el clacking y el canto volver. Se superó el sexto paso y continuó. Había sólo 12 pasos de su habitación. "Soltera está en el séptimo paso, Soltera está en el octavo paso, Soltera está en la novena." "¡M-m-mamá!" no pudo evitar gritar. Su madre no respondió. "Soltera está en la décima paso, Soltera está en la undécima paso ..." "¡¡¡MADRE!!!" ella gritó. El silencio fue su respuesta. "Soltera está en el duodécimo." Se hizo el silencio en esos segundos corazón golpeando. Pero el pomo de la puerta tintineo rompió el silencio. La puerta se abrió con un crujido. Allí estaba Soltera, con un cuchillo de carne, toda ensangrentada. Audrey revueltos debajo de su cama, con la esperanza Soltera no la vio. "Soltera mató a tu mamá. Ahora Soltera va a matarte~" Agarró Audrey por el cabello y tiró de debajo de la cama. Señalando el cuchillo hacia la niña llorando, ella dijo, "Soltera está en su habitación." En la esquina de Cedar bulevar y la avenida 24, Soltera está todavía en la visualización de la ventana, en la tienda de noventa y nueve centavos, siendo dirigido por el mismo hombre viejo. Ella empieza para una otra víctima a caer en sus encantos. Ahora tiene ocho dedos en su mano. Category:AltLang Category:Items/Objects